


That Whip!

by TWsfan



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWsfan/pseuds/TWsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hates getting whipped...seriously, he hates it! His body does not seem to agree tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Whip!

**Author's Note:**

> For gayingupspace (tumblr). Hope this makes you happy.

Going out of Vega had been a very bad idea. Encountering that fucking 8 ball was just the icing on top of that burnt cake. As he was being taken to be punished. Alex could not help but think of his life and his choices. 

Why did he always have to do stupid reckless things? He did not have to prove anything to anyone. He had no father ...not anymore, and his poor mother had died a long time ago. The only authority figure he had in his life was a tall , dark and annoying archangel with moles dotting his face and neck. Constellation of stars Alex's mind supplies unhelpfully. Nope he refused to think about Michael right now. Who probably had been informed of his V2's law breaking and was probably devising ways to punish him. 

Entering the interrogation room with no Michael in site had brought about mixed feelings. He was relived and also disappointed. Alex could not explain the reason for his disappointment. Being punished by the archangel was worse. Michael has a lot of stamina...Alex should not be thinking about Michael's stamina either. He had heard rumors that Michael had put his stamina to good use in his tower. And nope that is not a thought that Alex should be entertaining right now.

As one of his superiors blabbers something about punishment and getting purged and Alex can't take it anymore "It's better to be making a home in Michael's ass to be a V3 like you". The said V3 is not amused "How did you do it? Reprogram one of the gates? Hack the surveillance?". Now that Alex has sufficiently riled the V3 up he gives a satisfied smile. That is when Michael appears. The V3 turns to leave when Michael commands "Leave the WHIP!"

It takes just one look at Michael's face to know that Alex is royally screwed or wants to be royally screwed. Where did that thought come form? Alex should not be thinking about screwing right now but it has been happening a lot lately , especially when Michael is close by.

Clair is very pretty. She is gorgeous and kind and perfect. Alex is really lucky to have her and he is very happy about it. But then why does having Michael lean over him get a situation going in his pants.

"You know the rules and why they exist" Michael says, once the V3 leaves.

"Everything in Vega has a purpose. It's how the city survives." Michael adds.

'Great' Alex thinks, now the archangel will list the rules as he has done many times before.

"Founding rule..for the protection and good of all, the gates are inviolable"

"We have a right to leave, we all do" says Alex cause he will not just sit there and listen to Michael add his rules.

"No YOU don't" says Michael and Alex knows that the matter has been closed for discussion.

As Alex squirms in his seat Michael continues with his interrogation "Tell me about the angels"

Once the interrogation is done Michael  looks at Alex and asks "You know the punishment for going outside the walls?"

Alex needs to calm the fuck down cause punishment is painful and that too NOT in a good way but his pants do not agree.

The whip in Michael's hands looks like it belongs there in those commanding hands, long fingers wrapped around the handle like they are lucky to be  held and gripped by the archangel. Can Michael tell what Alex is thinking right now?

'How would those long beautiful fingers feel tracing his lips.. continuing down caressing his jaw and entangling in his hair, pulling it slightly..'

Alex knows that Michael has extra senses and therefore it is inviolable that he control himself now more than ever or embarrass himself in front of Michael. 

"Am I going to be purged?" Alex asks as he tries to control the pants situation.

"No. You are archangel core. But if you ever do anything like this again, I will not spare you!" Michael says as he goes to stand behind Alex.

'Fuck!, is he going to whip me?...well that is new' , Alex thinks.

"Do you understand me?" . Michael purrs as he the whip uncurls from his hands.

And how had Alex not noticed how Michael's voice is smooth yet rough , soft yet hard...things were getting hard alright. 

"Stand up!" Michael orders. 

Alex obeys, as he stands up and pushes the chair back to give Michael access to his back.

And as the first swing of the whip makes contact with Alex's back Alex realizes some things

1\. He is not as straight as he thought.

2\. He may have a kink which involves leather.

3\. He likes fingers which are long and wrapped around things.

4\. Hence forth he will always have a situation in his pants before , during and after training with an archangel.

5\. And that he was, and wanted to be, fucked, and he really wanted a whip to be involved if and when that situation arose.

As Michael continues whipping all Alex can think about is THAT WHIP!

 


End file.
